MISUNDERSTANDING
by Elfeyra-chan
Summary: Kedatangan murid baru di SMA Deimon membuat gempar apalagi klub Amefuto. Tidak disangka,Eri Kitami yang menjadi murid baru di sana ternyata adalah SAHABAT LAMA YOICHI HIRUMA!Mereka bersahabat lebih lama daripada Kurita dan Musashi. Kedekatan Eri dan Hiruma membuat Mamori iri... Don't Like Don't Read
1. Ch 1 : Kepindahan

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**Disclaimer : Bukan saya pastinya. Saya hanya memiliki OC nya saja. Ya udah,disclaimernya : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata!**

**Pairing : HiruMamo 4EVER!Tapi kalau kalian lihat ini mirip pairing HiruOC. Well...**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje dan mungkin nggak menghibur. OOC juga. Typo akan tersebar dimana2(setel lagu mbah surip). Sama percakapan berbau agama(semoga nggak ada penghinaan agama di Fanfic ini).Oh well...plis review ny!**

**Summary : Kedatangan murid baru di SMA Deimon membuat gempar apalagi klub Amefuto. Tidak disangka,Eri Kitami yang menjadi murid baru di sana ternyata adalah SAHABAT LAMA YOICHI HIRUMA!Mereka bersahabat lebih lama daripada Kurita dan Musashi. Kedekatan Eri dan Hiruma membuat Mamori iri...**

**Ch.1 : Kepindahan**

*Normal Pov*

Pagi itu di SMA Deimon. Banyak murid yang berlalu lalang. Namun seorang gadis menarik perhatian para murid di sana. Gadis itu memakai rok di bawah lutut. Seharusnya itu melanggar peraturan SMA Deimon. Namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah baginya. Gadis itu murid baru di SMA Deimon.

Seorang laki-laki memegang ak-47. Kuping _elf_-nya dihiasi oleh piercing. Rambut spike pirang,dan gigi dan matanya tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoichi Hiruma,manusia yang seperti iblis,bukan. Tapi Iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia. Ia melihat sosok gadis baru tersebut. Sebentar,ia terpaku pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tak merasa terancam. Malah,ia tersenyum ke Hiruma. Orang yang berada di belakang Hiruma malah menganggap senyuman itu mengarah pada diri mereka.

Sang iblis cuman terdiam. Terpaku pada muka sang murid baru. Sesuatu dari murid baru tersebut mengingatkan pada sang iblis akan sesuatu. Namun,ia tak bisa mengingatnya begitu jelas. Saat ingin mencoba mengingat lebih dalam,bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Membuat konsentrasi Hiruma retak. Ia pun memilih menuju kelasnya(Tumben Hiruma...)

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas Sena,murid-murid sudah siap belajar. Seorang guru memasuki ruangan dengan seorang murid baru yang tersenyum halus. Semua murid pria kecuali Sena,memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan suka. Sang gadis pun hanya tersenyum kecut. Sang guru pun memperkenalkan murid baru tersebut.

"Ini murid baru pindahan dari Indonesia. Namanya Eri Kitami. Kitami-san,perkenalkan dirimu."kata guru pengajar kelas Sena.

"Um,namaku Eri Kitami. Saya pindah ke Deimon karena ayah saya dipindahkan kerjanya ke salah satu kantor perusahaannya yang ada di sekitar sini. Salam kenal!"seru murid baru tersebut. Hampir semua murid menyahut membalas salam perkenalan Eri Kitami,sang murid baru. Eri pun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Pelajaran pun mulai dengan biasa.

* * *

Saat istirahat,Eri menduduki kursinya. Lalu mengeluarkan bekalnya. Terlihat nasi dan sayuran yang tertata rapi di dalamnya. Dua gadis sekelas Sena yang bernama Kitahara dan Himuro(Yang terkenal _kepo_) menghampiri Eri.

"Kitami-san,apakah kamu vegetarian?Semua isi bekalmu berasal dari tumbuhan."tanya Kitahara sambil memandangi bekal Eri. Sayuran yang berada di dalamnya tidak terlalu familiar di pikiran Kitahara dan Himuro.

"Iya,Kitami-san!Mengapa kau tidak membelinya di kafetaria?"tanya Himuro menambahkan. Eri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu,makanan yang berada di kafetaria itu halal atau tidak. Makanya,aku membawa bekal."jawab Eri yang membuat Kitahara dan Himuro sedikit bingung. Mereka tidak tahu arti "HALAL".

"Halal itu apa?"tanya Kitahara dan Himuro bersama-sama. Eri tertawa kecil.

"Halal itu adalah makanan yang diperbolehkan dimakan oleh islam. Ada yang namanya Halal dan Haram. Haram adalah makanan yang tidak diperbolehkan dimakan oleh islam. Misalnya makanan haram itu daging babi,anjing,dan bangkai."jawab Eri secara lengkap sebagai orang jenius dari Indonesia. Kitahara dan Himuro pun sedikit mengerti. Namun,mereka belum tahu yang namanya "ISLAM" *author _facedesk._*.

"Islam itu apa?"tanya Kitahara dan Himuro bersama-sama(Lagi...). Eri pun tersenyum. Mulutnya tak lelah untuk menjawab teman sekelas Jepangnya.

"Islam itu agama yang cukup terkenal. Islam itu memiliki tuhan bernama Allah,kitab bernama AL-Qur'an. Wahyu-wahyu dari Allah diterima oleh Nabi Muhammad SAW dan semuanya disatukan menjadi Al-Qur'an.". Penjelasan Eri cukup membuat rasa _kepo _Kitahara dan Himuro puas. Mereka pun melanjutkan memakan makan siang mereka. Kelas pun penuh keceriaan dengan kehadiran sang murid baru.

Sementara itu,Sena memakan makan siangnya sendirian. Seluruh kelasnya mengobrol dengan murid baru. Eri pun sedikit tertarik pada Sena.

"Ano,itu siapa ya?"tanya Eri menunjuk Sena.

"Dia itu Eyeshield 21,Kobayakawa Sena. Ia adalah _running back _ tercepat yang pernah ada!"seru salah satu murid laki-laki. Eri pun berpikir sebentar lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk Sena. Saat Sena merasakan ada yang menghampiri,ia agak gugup.

"Aku mendengar soal kamu,ternyata kau hebat juga ya!"puji Eri sambil tersenyum. Sena pun agak sedikit malu.

"Sepulang sekolah,bolehkah aku melihat latihan Amefuto sekolah ini?Aku hanya melihatnya dari video dan hanya membaca beritanya karena di Indonesia tak ada olahraga ini."izin Eri ke Sena. Sena sih sebenarnya memperbolehkan pastinya. Tapi,apakah sang _quarterback _iblis itu akan memperbolehkan gadis baru yang pasti bakal dicurigai sebagai mata-mata?

"Maaf,Kitami-san. Aku sih memperbolehkannya. Namun Kak Hiruma mungkin tak memperbolehkan kalau melihat dari _bench _manager."kata Sena agak ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah,melihat dari jauh juga tidak apa-apa."kata Eri tanpa menampilkan kekecewaan. Baginya tak ada yang perlu dikecewakan. "Oh ya,lebih baik kau percepat memakan bekalmu Kobayakawa-san. Istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi."sambung Eri sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Benar juga,lima menit lagi istirahat akan selesai. Sena pun mempercepat memakan makan siangnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah,Eri menuju lapangan Amefuto,di mana para pemain Amefuto tersebut berlatih seperti biasa(Biasa di sini = Dengan porsi latihan yang luuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrr biaaaaasssssaaaaaaaaaaa!). Eri melihat mereka dari jauh. Tepatnya di bawah pohon yang berjarak dua puluhan meter dari lapangan Amefuto. Sambil melihat,ia duduk bersimpuh di tanah sambil membaca buku.

BLETAK. Sebuah bola mengenai kepala Eri. Membuat Eri merintih kesakitan. Pasalnya,bola itu melaju amat cepat sehingga membuat luka di jidatnya. Kesadaran Eri makin lama makin menghilang. Pandangannya kabur dengan seketika...

* * *

Perlahan-lahan,mata Eri pun terbuka. Ia melihat daerah di sekelilingnya. Ada obat dan juga kasur yang sekarang ia tiduri. Sekarang,mereka berada di UKS SMA Deimon. Ia dikelilingi oleh seorang gadis berambut auburn dan cantik,seorang laki-laki sedikit pendek,dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Syukurlah,kau sudah sadar!"seru gadis auburn itu. Ia menatap cemas Eri.

"Aku di mana?"tanya Eri yang masih agak pusing.

"Kamu di UKS SMA Deimon. Tadi kau terkena _pass_-nya Kak You."jawab seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut biru tua dan memiliki _ahoge_. Eri pun membangunkan dirinya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa memprediksikan jumlah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu secara pasti. Namun ada sekitar enam tujuh orang di dalam UKS.

GRAK. Pintu UKS dibuka secara kasar. Semua terkaget termasuk Eri. Yang masuk ialah iblis berambut pirang,dengan gigi dan kuping yang tajam selayaknya seorang iblis. Kupingnya dihiasi _piercing _yang membuatnya semakin menakutkan. Badannya cukup tinggi dan kurus.

"Woi,bocah-bocah sialan!Cepet latihan atau bakal ditambahin porsi latihan jadi sepuluh kali lipat!Manajer Sialan,cepet cari informasi yang berguna buat ngelawan Ojo!Gak pakai lama!"seru iblis pirang tersebut. Beberapa laki-laki pun ketakutan dan keluar UKS. Eri pun diam. Tidak merespon marah atau pun takut.

"Setidaknya minta maaf pada orang yang terkena lemparanmu itu!"nasihat gadis auburn itu. Sang iblis pirang pun berjalan menuju sang gadis auburn.

"Lagipula kenapa kau nggak biarkan aja anak ini pingsan?!"emosi sang iblis. Oh tidak,perang dunia ke sekian kali akan dimulai ßAuthor yg nulis

"Hiruma,kamu nggak punya belas kasihan,ya!?"seru Mamori sambil bertatapan tanda perang akan dimulai.

"S...S...STOP YOUICHI-NEECHAN!KAK MANAJER!"seru Eri layaknya loudspeaker. Suara itu terdengar sampai lapangan Amefuto. Membuat beberapa pemain Amefuto terkaget.

"Apa yang baru saja... kau panggil aku... Youichi-neechan?"kata sang iblis dengan muka sedikit poker face.

"Aduh,Youichi-neechan lupa ya?Pas kakak umur tujuh tahun dan aku enam tahun,kakak sendiri yang minta dipanggil begitu. Setelah kakak sakit karena..."kata Eri terpotong dengan hentakan suara iblis.

"DIAM KAU,ANAK SHOLEH SIALAN!"seru iblis yang dipanggil Youchi-neechan seakan sudah kenal dengan Eri. Seruan iblis itu terdengar sampai lapangan latihan Amefuto. Membuat pemain Amefuro Deimon terkaget lagi.

"Tuh kan,kakak manggil aku "Anak Sholeh Sialan" lagi. Berarti masih ingat dong kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"kata Eri agak senang.

"Iya,aku ingat,Anak Sholeh Sialan!"kesal iblis itu. Beberapa percakapan pun muncul antara sang iblis dan Eri. Membuat sang gadis Auburn bingung.

* * *

*Mamori's Pov*

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu...

Hari ini adalah tiga hari setelah kami,Devil Bats melawan Naga. Selama dua hari setelah pertandingan,latihan diliburkan karena semua anggota masih lelah. Dan hari ini,dimulai lagi latihan neraka untuk persiapan melawan Ojo.

Sepulang sekolah,aku berjalan menuju ruang Amefuto yang sedikit berantakan. Tumben sekali,Hiruma sudah ada di ruang klub. Biasanya ia datang sesudah aku datang. Bahkan,pernah telat karen pergi untuk membeli makanan. Mungkin Hiruma menyuruh seorang murid untuk membelikannya apapun dengan mengancam. Kini,ia sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya. Aku melihat laptop Hiruma saat ingin mengambil gelas untuk minum. Hiruma sedang mencari data tentang seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang cukup pendek. Ternyata,ia sedang mencari data Eri Kitami,murid baru SMA Deimon yang menempati kelas Sena.

"Hei,manajer sialan!Mengapa kau melihat laptopku?Apa kau sangat ingin tahu apa yang kucari?!"sentak Hiruma yang membuatku kaget. Ia menyadari aku sedang melihati laptopnya dan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Tidak,bukannya aku ingin tahu. Tapi tumben sekali kau datang cepat. Apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku agak penasaran. Ruang klub pun diam dalam beberapa menit.

"Cari bahan ancaman. Sudah puas?!"seru Hiruma agak kesal. Aku masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Aku tahu ia berbohong. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menyimpulkan Hiruma berbohong. Mungkin firasatku menajam karena aku menyukainya. Tetapi agak mengganjal bila aku menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya. Aku diibaratkan sebagai malaikat sementara Hiruma adalah iblis. Ini mungkin sedikit memalukan bagiku.

Para pemain amefuto Devil Bats mulai berdatangan. Saat mereka sedang mengganti pakaiannya,aku menyiapkan alat-alat untuk latihan bersama Suzuna. Pak Doburoko tidak melatih Devil Bats kali ini karena kalah judi dan kini terkapar tak sadar.

"Mamori-neechan,mengapa kakak terlihat sedih?"tanya Suzuna sambil menatap mukaku. Aku pun tersenyum palsu menyembunyikan perasaanku yang tidak enak. Aku teringat akan rasa sukaku pada Hiruma yang mungkin tidak sampai padanya.

"Ah Suzuna,aku baik-baik saja."jawabku berbohong. Aku tak mau Suzuna mengetahui perasaanku,

"Mamori-neechan. Apa yang terjadi pada kakak dengan Kak You?Kakak suka 'kan dengan Kak Hiruma?"tebak Suzuna tepat. Aku pun mencoba untuk tidak malu.

"Ah. Nggak kok,Suzu...". Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanku,Suzuna menyerobot.

"Kakak bohong!Pendeteksi keberadaan cinta cukup tajam!"seru Suzuna agak aneh. Pendeteksi keberadaan cinta,huh?

"Benar kok Suzuna. Aku nggak...". Lagi-lagi,Suzuna menyerobot perkataanku.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku!Aku tak akan menyebarkannya!"seru Suzuna. Hatiku pun luluh. Akhirnya aku menceritakan perasaanku terhadap Hiruma pada Suzuna.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

Akhirnya,selesai menyiapkan peralatan latihan. Kini Devil Bats sedang berlatih. Kemarin,kami ditunjukkan formasi khusus dari helikopter. Mereka mempraktekkannya. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan formasi khusus Ballista,latihan ditambah. Aku merasa agak kasihan. Namun,apa boleh buat. Ini cara yang dipilih untuk menuju Christmas Bowl.

Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon. Kalau tidak salah,itu adalah murid baru yang tadi Hiruma cari. Mengapa ia duduk di bawah pohon?Oh,lebih baik tidak usah di bahas. Lebih baik aku memerhatikan latihan.

Hiruma melempar bola dengan cepat dan jauh. Tidak seperti biasanya,Hiruma bisa melempar _pass _seperti itu. Dan Monta tak bisa menangkapnya. Aku melihat arah bola itu menuju. Ternyata mengarah ke gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon. Gawat!Bola itu melaju cepat!Itu bisa membuat luka!

BLETAK. Bola itu mengenai kepala sang gadis dan membuatnya terpingsan. Aku harus menolongnya!

* * *

*Normal Pov*

Kembali ke waktu sekarang...

Eri dan Hiruma,sang iblis yang terkenal sedang bercakap-cakap dengan asyiknya. Mamori,sang gadis auburn pun menjadi penasaran. Ia pun bertanya kepada Hiruma.

"Hiruma,Eri Kitami itu siapnya kamu?"tanya Mamori agak _akward _karena ada rasa iri di hatinya. Keakraban murid baru itu dan Hiruma membuatnya gelisah.

"Kami sahabat lama."seru Hiruma dan Eri bersama.

HAH?!Hati Mamori pun terkaget.

**Diketik pada tanggal Minggu, 21 Oktober 2012**

**Terima kasih sudah baca FanFic Gaje-nya Elfeyra. Agak rada-rada ngaco ya,namanya. Soalnya Elfeyra udah jarang baca manga Eyeshield 21. Elfeyra cuman pengen menghibur lewat dunia maya,duniaku yang paling bisa kukendalikan. Tolong kripik,eh kritik dan sarang,eh saran ya lewat review maupun PM!Elfeyra masih newbie soalnya. Ada tambahan nih,data soal Eri Kitami.**

**_Nama : Eri Kitami(Marga Ayah)/Eri Dewaningrat(Marga Ibu)_**

**_TTL : Tangerang,16 Agustus(Tahunnya nggak ada soalnya lupa latar waktu tahun ES21)_**

**_Agama: Islam_**

**_Yang Dibenci : Penghinaan terhadap Agama_**

**_Yang Disukai : Kedamaian_**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Ch 2 : Ingatan

**CH 2 : INGATAN**

**YA-HA!Kembali lagi dengan Elfeyra!Tibalah kalian di Chapter 2,berjudul INGATAN!Akan dimulai membalas Review dari kalian semua. Maaf kalo review ny nggak dibales,nanti bakal dibales pada chapter selanjutnya. Saperti biasa,Gajeness dan Typo akan tersebar. Ini full Hiruma's Pov!**

*Hiruma's Pov*

*Pagi kepindahan Kitami...

Pagi ini adalah pagi biasa olehku. Semua orang tetap takut padaku. Memang,aku terkenal sebagai Iblis di SMA Deimon. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoichi Hiruma.

Ya,itulah namaku. Sebenarnya,ku ingin ngomong pakai gue-lo. Tapi karena authorny maksa gue,terpaksa pake aku-kamu.

* * *

Elfeyra (Author) : Ya deh,gue ijinin lo pake gue-elo. Biar sangarnya kraza

Hiruma : Bagus,author sialan. Ngapain ngancem-ngancem gue pake *sensor*?(Sensor itu apa ayo?)

Elfeyra : Pengen ngeliat elo sopan sedikit,hahahaha! *senyum Pak Jaya*. Baiklah,mulai ke cerita...

* * *

Gue suka ngancem orang. Itulah yang gue pakai untuk memenuhi kehidupan gue. Dengan berbekal ide iblis dan buku ancaman,hidup gue seperti di istana megah. Tapi,yang mengganggu pikiran gue adalah perkataannya sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu...

_"Ancaman tidak membuatmu bahagia!"_

Kalimat itu selalu mendengung di otak gue. Dan entah mengapa tak bisa menghilang. Memang gadis yang kuingat bernama Eri Dewaningrat. Dia benar-benar membuat otakku kacau saat mengancam orang. Tapi,ini hidup gue. Jadi ini masalah gue. Nggak ada hubungannya dengan gadis kecil pembuat otak kacau itu.

Tak sengaja,gue melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya due kenal. Gue pernah mengenalinya saat mencari data murid. Dia termasuk murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Nama adalah Eri Kitami. Mukanya familiar,tapi gue benar-benar seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja,ia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum!Dia tidak takut padaku. Padahal tampilanku mirip seperti iblis. Senyumannya seperti pernah gue lihat(Authorny kagak konsisten nih!Tadi gue lalu aku,gue,aku.).

_"Ancaman tidak membuatmu bahagia!"_

Mengapa gue inget hal itu?!Memang itu bikin gue kacau. Daripada gue makin kacau,mending cari informasi soal Eri Kitami itu lebih dalam. Gue bakal nyari itu di kelas.

Di kelas,gue mencari informasi soal dia. Guru kelas gue memperbolehkan untuk bermain laptop dan mengurusi soal klub di dalam kelas. Hanya dengan satu ancaman,guru itu mau mengizinkan gue untuk memperbolehkan gue melakukan hal ini. Seperti hak khusus yang diberikan.

'Hngh,inilah datanya. Lebih lengkap dari yang kemarin gue cari.'kata gue dalam hati. Gue lihat teliti.

Namanya Eri Kitami. Kalau ngikutin marga ibunya,ia menjadi Eri Dewaningrat. Ia lahir di Tangerang. Ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 16 Agustus. Sepertinya gue kenal dia,tapi kapan pernah ketemu?Lebih baik,gue inget-inget daripada belajar.

_"Youchi-niichan?Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak nakal tadi?"_

_"Aku mengancamnya untuk tak melukai kau. Memang kenapa?"_

_"Kenapa diancam?"_

_"Eri,ini adalah jalanku untuk hidup."_

_"Youchi-niichan... Ancaman tidak membuatmu bahagia!"_

_ "Jangan sok kayak tahu kehidupanku!"_

Apaan tadi?!Siapa Youchi-niichan?!Siapa Eri-chan?!Dan apa yang terjadi?!Ini pasti ingetan gue saat kecil!Gue sempat lupa ingatan gue saat dibawah sepuluh tahun. Apakah tadi?!Daripada mikirin hal tadi,mending belajar. Gue lanjutin mencari datanya saat kegiatan klub Amefuto. Entah kenapa otak gue lagi aneh hari ini.

Sepulang sekolah,gue datang ke klub pertama kali. Manajer sialan dan bocah-bocah sialan pasti sedang sibuk. Biasanya gue lah yang terlambat. Tapi kini,gue lah yang pertama datang. Gue duduk di salah satu bangku dan membuka laptop. Seperti niat gue sebelumnya,mencari data Eri Kitami dan asal usul ayahnya. Yang entah kenapa gue amat penasaran dengan identitas ayahnya.

Ayahnya bernama Hitsuga Kitami. Keluarganya terkenal sebagai pemain catur internasional yang memperatakan defensif sehingga yang melawannya cukup membuat bingung musuhnya dan diam-diam Hitsuga menyerang tanpa terlihat gerak-geriknya. Salah satu temannya adalah Yuya Hiruma. Ia adalah murid Hitsuga. Lama-lama,mereka menjadi sahabat yang terkenal.

Yuya Hiruma?Itu ayah gue!Gue benar-benar tau mengapa Kitami itu pernah bertemu denganku!Mungkin ayahnya pernah bertemu denga ayah gue sambil membawa Eri.

Gue sadar,ternyata Manajer sialan sedang melihatiku sambil berpura-pura mengambil gelas. Kedatangannya cukup membuatku tak tersadar. Gue tahu,pasti dia penasaran sama keanehan gue hari ini. Tapi,gue tetaplah gue. Gue nggak mau ada yang ikut campur dengan pencarian data ini.

"Hei,manajer sialan!Mengapa kau melihat laptopku?Apa kau sangat ingin tahu apa yang kucari?!"sentak gue amat keras. Gue benar-benar nggak mau ada yang tahu apa yang sedang gue lakukan.

"Tidak,bukannya aku ingin tahu. Tapi tumben sekali kau datang cepat. Apa yang terjadi?"seru Mamori menghindari tuduhan gue. Gue tahu,dia pasti penasaran.

"Cari bahan ancaman. Sudah puas?!"seru gue agak kesal. Dia benar-benar mengganggu!Manajer sialan pun keluar ruang klub. Benar-benar,gara-gara ingatan gue!

* * *

*Waktu latihan...

Gue benar-benar nggak konsentrasi!Gara-gara ingatan lama yang nggak kembali,gue nggak konsentrasi. Sebagai _quarterback _sekaligus ketua Devil Bats,inilah yang bakal mengganggu gue.

Gue melempar bola. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada teriakkan monyet sialan.

"Kak Hiruma salah lempar!" seru monyet sialan. Gue pun sadar. Mataku mengarah ke arah laju bola. Bola itu mengarah ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Kepalanya terkena bola,melukiskan sebuah luka di jidatnya. Buku yang menghalangi mukanya terlempar dan menampangkan mukanya. Ada luka terlukis di jidatnya...

Itu Eri...

...

...

...

* * *

_Dua belas tahun yang lalu..._

_Ayahku datang bersama temannya. Hitsuga Kitami dan Zahra Dewaningrat. Hitsuga sudah menikah dengan Zahra dan melahirkan seorang gadis bernama Eri. Saat itu,Hitsuga datang dengan membawa anaknya yang berumur empat tahun itu..._

_"Youichi,ini anak teman ayah. Namanya Eri. Ia menginap di sini selama beberapa minggu karena ayahnya sedang olimpiade di Amerika."kata Ayah. Muka sang gadis sangat ramah dan tidak takut padaku. Semua teman TK ku takut padaku. Tampilanku yang mirip dengan iblis. Dari fisik maupun batin._

"_Nama Kakak siapa?"tanyanya. Aku pun menatap mukanya. Ketakutan tak terukir di mukanya. Terurat senyuman polos di mulutnya. Hatiku yang masih lemah pun sedikit meleleh dengan senyumannya._

_"Youchi Hiruma,gadis sialan."jawabku yang masih membubuhi kata sialan dan panggilan tak sopan._

_"Youchi-niichan,salam kenal!"serunya senang. Senyumnya amat polos. Seperti krim plain yang belum tersentuh. Mukaku agak memerah. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku Youchi selain ayah._

_"Kenapa kau panggil aku dengan imbuhan –niichan?"tanyaku dengan kasar. Dia tidak tahu malu. Aku tidak pantas dipanggil dengan imbuhan niichan. Itu sangat tidak cocok._

_"Habis,kau kan lebih tua dari pada aku!"seru Eri yang di otakku sudah menjadi gadis sialan. Dia benar-benar nggak punya otak. Tetapi,rasanya ia sangat nyaman untuk diajak ngobrol. Beberapa lama,ayahnya berpamitan untuk berangkat ke Amerika. Eri menangis kencang. Ibunya sedang ada keperluan di Prancis dan sangat sibuk. Maka ayahnya yang menjaganya. Dan kini ayahnya pun akan meninggalkannya untuk bertanding. Aku tahu semua itu dari ayahku._

_"Ayah... Ayah mau meninggal...meninggalkanku... lagi?"tanya Eri dengan bahasa Indonesia setelah keberangkatan ayahnya ke bandara. Aku mempelajarinya sedikit dari Ayahnya. Aku mencari sapu tanganku yang berada di dalam saku,lalu kutemplokkan ke mukanya. Ia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"Udah,jangan nangis. Anak Cengeng Sialan."kataku agak kasar yang mengubah julukan Eri dari "Gadis Sialan" hingga "Anak Cengeng Sialan" . Tapi ia tak menunjukkan rasa kesal atau sedih karena perkatanmku. Air mata kesedihannya berhenti mengalir,lalu setetes air mata kebahagian terjatuh saat ia tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih,Youchi-niichan.". Senyumnya terukir hatiku meleleh ,anak cengeng sialan. Buat hatiku kacau saja._

* * *

_Tiga minggu kemudian..._

_Eri masuk ke TK yang sama denganku. Namun,kami berbeda kelas. Jelas,dia lebih muda setahun dari pada aku._

_Di kelas,aku ditakuti oleh orang,dan aku adalah murid yang pintar. Ingatan fotografisku sangatlah kuat. Lebih kuat dari logam terkuat._

_Kulihat Eri,yang satu level dijambaki dan dipukul saat hampir seminggu ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Bisa dibilang,Eri sedang ditindas._

_Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Eri itu tidak mengasyikkan. Kadang-kadang juga bertindak aneh. Mungkin karena _culture _orang Indonesianya masih ada. Orang Indonesia memang jauh berbeda dengan Orang Jepang. Itulah yang ada dibenakku pada umurku yang masih kategori anak kecil._

_Ada luka yang berada dijidatnya. Mengeluarkan sedikit darah,namun bagi anak kecil normal pasti menyakitkan. Ada sedikit kemarahan di hatiku. Memang,harusnya kalau marah bisa dari kemarin. Tapi,rasanya ada yang beda._

_"Hey,Gadis-gadis sialan!"seruku sambil menghampiri gadis-gadis yang menindas Eri._

_"Ada apa,Youichi?Apa kau mau mengganggu kami?!"bentak gadis belagu sok kaya yang sudah mengerti cara menindas._

_"Kekekeke,misalkan saja kalau kuberitahu kejadian hari minggu kemarin ketika kalian membeli majalah porno yang dijual balik ke murid laki-laki dengan harga mahal. Pasti ini akan menjadi sebuah tornado bila kuberitahu orang tua kalian. Jadi,jangan ganggu anak cengeng sialan ini atau kuberitahu orang tua kalian!". Gadis-gadis tengil itu mengangguk berkeringat dan langsung meninggalkanku._

* * *

**Sisipan author**

**Hiruma itu udah kejam banget ya?Dari kecil udah mikir ancaman.**

* * *

**_Back to the story..._**

_Eri masih menangis. Dasar anak cengeng sialan,tangisannya terlalu kencang. Entah kenapa,nggak ada guru yang dengar. Aku pun menemplokkan sapu tangan pada mukanya yang penuh air mata._

_"Udah,jangan nangis,Anak cengeng sialan."kataku sambil memasang muka biasaku. Seolah-olah aku tak tahu apa-apa._

_"Youchi-niichan?Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak nakal tadi?"tanya Eri sambil menatap tanah._

_"Aku mengancamnya untuk tak melukai kau. Memang kenapa?"jawabku biasa saja._

_"Kenapa diancam?"tanya Eri kembali. Kali ini mukanya kusut._

_"Eri-chan,ini adalah jalanku untuk hidup untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ku mau."_

_"Youchi-niichan... Ancaman tidak membuatmu bahagia!"_

_ "Jangan sok kayak tahu kehidupanku!"_

_Itu membuatku agak terkaget. Pasalnya,muka Eri langsung kusut. Ia lari menghindariku,menuju rumahku,tempat ayahnya menitipkannya selama beberapa bulan._

_Apa salahku hingga hatiku seperti ingin hancur?_

* * *

Gue tersadar. Apa tadi ingatan masa lalu?!Saat melihat sekitar,Musashi dan Mamori membantu mengangkat Eri yang tak sadarkan diri oleh lemparan gue yang cepat banget. Gue gak mau membantu,pasti langsung dicurigain sama orang-orang kalo gue kenal sama dia.

* * *

_Saat ini..._

_Di UKS..._

Gue nggak menyangka dia adalah ERI di INGATAN gue. Jelas-jelas ia memanggilku Youchi-niichan. Cara bicaranya sama,tapi nggak cengeng lagi. Biasanya dia langsung nangis saat terluka. Namun sekerang,berbeda...

"Hiruma,apa benar ini teman kecilmu?"tanya manajer sialan sambil memandang gue dan Eri agak bingung.

"Iya,manajer sialan. Emang kenapa?"jawab gue santai.

"Ini jarang sekali. Anak yang manis berteman sama Hiruma."prediksi manajer sialan. Dia bilang anak manis?Aduh...

"Kak Mamori panggil aja aku Eri. Aku nggak semanis Kak Mamori pikirkan kok."kata Eri sambil tersenyum.

"Eri,kau benar-benar teman kecil Hiruma?"tanya manajer sialan ke Eri.

"Bukan teman kecil,tapi Sahabat!"seru Eri. Itu memalukan!

GREEK. Pintu UKS terbuka. Telihat,cebol sialan,monyet sialan,dan beberapa pemain menghampiri UKS.

"Kak Mamori,apa yang terjadi?Tadi ada yang berteriak."tanya Cebol Sialan,Sena Kobayakawa.

"Anu,tadi Eri-san memisahkan perkelahian antara kami. Lalu Hiruma berteriak mengatai Eri dengan 'Anak Sholeh Sialan'."kata manajer sialan.

"Lha,bukannya Kak You baru kenal sama Eri?"tanya Cheer sialan penasaran.

"Udah kenal dari lama kok!Aku sahabat lamanya Youchi-niichan!"seru Eri sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya terhenti sedikit ketika melihat _death glare_-nya gue.

"APA?!". Dan serentak,anggota amefuto selesai di UKS pun Panduan Teriak(?)

* * *

**Selesai pada Jumat, 26 Oktober 2012**

**Huya!Selesai juga!Maaf ada kegajean dalam masa lalu dan perilaku dan cara bicara Hiruma. Diiringi dengan typo dan OOC,cerita ini semakin absurd(?). Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Elfeyra merasa ada yang perhatian(abaikan ini). Elfeyra sempat ngakak baca ulang ini cerita,banyak kesalahan!Sebenarnya,Elfeyra udah mentok ide. Apa boleh buat,ini untuk readers...**

**Hiruma Yuuzu : Aduh,Elfeyra juga sempet inget pas baca Review kamu. Dan ngakak sampai loncat-loncat. Makasih sudah ingetin ya!**

**Luchia Hiruma : Iya,Eri itu islam. Dia ngikutin jejak ibunya. Nah,ini udah di CH 2. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya!Dan makasih buat semangatnya!**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**


End file.
